the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Queen Morgause
Queen Morgause was the daughter of Duke Gorlois of Cornwall and Lady Igraine, as well as the sister to Sir Kay. An affair between Igraine and King Uther, who later married, led to her half-brother King Arthur. After Arthur became king he subdued the other British kings, including those of Hen Ogledd. In order to keep the peace with the northern lands, Morgause was married to King Lot of Lothian. Though Morgause was insane, her husband, a serious man, came to appreciate and cherish the challenges she devised and her eccentric behaviour. She was always loyal to Arthur and believed that the angels of God spoke to her about Arthur's enemies, especially King Óenegus and Prince Mordred. She travelled into space with her husband and their son, Sir Gawain, to help Arthur found Space Britain from aboard the starship Camelot. Description Appearance TBA Personality Morgause is insane and requires medical potions to keep her temper in check. She has a tendency to throw things at people given very little provocation. Relationships King Lot See also: King Lot King Lot is the husband to Morgause and they were wed to keep the peace between Hen Ogledd and King Arthur, Morgause's brother. They have, however, developed a close bond and King Lot, usually stern faced to many, is soft and doting when it comes to Morgause. He takes care of her and is capable of calming her down. He views her insanity as a challenge to overcome and indulges in her antics as though they are questsPan Post 157, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Possessions Francis the Rock Morgause has a pet rock she named Francis and she cares about deeplyPan Post 167, Pan Page 5, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. History Pre-Space Camelot Duke Gorlois was the husband to Lady Igraine and together they had two children, Kay and Morgause. Igraine had an affair with Uther Pendragon and bore his child, Arthur, in secret before the baby was whisked away by Merlin the Elder. When Arthur became king, the kings of Hen Ogledd rebelled against him but were soundly defeated and became Arthur's vassals. To keep the peace, King Lot married Arthur's sister Morgause. King Urien was supposed to marry Arthur's other sister, Morganna le Fay, but she refused him. Despite the rejection, Urien believed she secretly liked him and still hoped to marry her. Space Camelot Outpost Finagle Main articles: 139 | 140 | 157 | See also: Outpost Finagle The humans of Space Britain travelled across space until they reached Outpost Finagle where King Arthur, the king of Space Britain, decided they would rest and explore the entertainment stationPan Post 139, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. An impromptu meeting of kings was held at Mr Kipling's All-You-Can-Eat Bakery, without the knowledge of the king and queen, which Prince Mordred, Arthur's son, attended. The king to hold the most influence there was King Óenegus of Munster, whose daughter, Queen Iseult, was also present. King Mark, Iseult's husband, acted as a counter to his father-in-law's anti-Arthur rhetoric. With them was also King Caradoc, king of Gwent in southern Wales. Queen Guinevere's sister, Princess Guinevak, was there to undermine Guinevere at every opportunity. Arthur's sister, Queen Morgause, was present and with her husband, King Lot, of Hen Ogledd. Finally there was also King Urien, the brother of King Lot. Led by Óenegus, the kings condemn Arthur's made space plans, in particular he accused Arthur of violent conquest and warmongering. King Mark stood up for Arthur, which prompted a comment from Óenegus about his daughter's infidelity to Mark and she stormed out. Guinevak assured Mark he could throw her in a convent and find a new wife. When Óenegus questions why Arthur should be the one to rule over them all, Morgause stood up and verbally lambasted the Irish king. When she almost throws the revered cherry bakewell, everyone shouted for her to put it down and Mordred was especially horrified. She is calmed down by her husband. Guinevak asserts that King Arthur would never back down from his role as king over all, especially while supported by his greatest weakness - his wife, Guinevere. This plans the seeds of trouble in the mind if King Caradoc. Notes Britt's Commentary "Queen MorgauseMorgause article, Wikipedia. is the sister to King ArthurKing Arthur article, Wikipedia. in Arthurian LegendMatter of Britain article, Wikipedia.. While in NeS Morganna le Fay is Mordred's mother, in the original story it is Morgause who is Mordred'sMordred article, Wikipedia. mother." ~ Britt the Writer References External References Pantheons of the NeSiverse References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Monarchs Category:Space British Characters Category:British Characters Category:Queen Characters Category:British Queens Category:Space British Queens Category:Pan Characters Category:Camelot Characters